


Respite

by JSwander



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Consensual Somnophilia, M/M, QuiObi Kink Week, Semi-Public Sex, Somnophilia, Top Qui-Gon Jinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSwander/pseuds/JSwander
Summary: Shortly after his knighthood, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn take some time off, and nothing resembling a plot happens.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 142
Collections: QuiObi Kink Week





	1. Chapter 1

The ocean planet of Casavo was the ideal place for a holiday.

Which Obi-Wan Kenobi quickly came realize - is what this was.

A few months into his knighthood, he had been intrigued by the idea of being assigned on a mission with his former master once again. The task was simple enough – overseeing a week-long peace negotiation between two clans on an out-of-the way, mid-rim planet.

The Force hummed with a curious sort of energy during the days leading up to the trip, buzzing with excitement as the two Jedi fell into easy synchronicity to one another heading out to the small temperate planet with its thin strips of land scattered among vast, pristine temperate oceans.

The reason for this irregularity in the Force quickly became clear as their ship was landing - when Qui-Gon casually informed him that the peace talks they were there to oversee – was in fact for two clans who had been at peace for the better part of a year now.

With peace already reigning on the planet, all that remained was a solid week of seemingly unassigned activity in a beach side cabin, all expenses paid on the tab of the Jedi Order.

It was a surprisingly duplicitous move for a Jedi master, but Qui-Gon had reassured him with some platitudes on the importance of balancing service to the galaxy with the maintenance of one's own body and soul.

Any lingering doubts about the nature of the holiday were laid to rest as soon s they crossed the threshold of the quaint but tasteful cabin. Their luggage hit the floor, and then Obi-Wan too was laid out barely a breath later. Qui-Gon stripped him bare and had him on the kitchen table – and then a few more choice places before the two finally collapsed in thoroughly contented mutual exhaustion.

It had been a sumptuous preview of his master's seemingly boundless sex drive, which Obi-Wan was to be on the receiving end of throughout their stay.

The morning wind was warm, carrying with it the scent of rain-fresh vetiver and ocean salt. Morning light streamed pleasantly warm through the wide clean windows of the bedroom.

It was going to be a beautiful day.

The Jedi Knight found himself coaxing out of a deep, heavy sleep drifting on decadent waves of a building thrum of pleasure curling low in his body. Obi-Wan turned his face into the fresh clean pillow with low moan at the familiar burn and stretch of his body being slowly filled by warm flesh.

“I didn't mean to wake you, padawan,” Qui-Gon's voice was rough with sleep, gently teasing as he slowly bottomed out into Obi-Wan, filling him to the hilt.

Obi-Wan shuddered deliciously, wriggling a bit to better feel the full girth of him.

As a Knight, he knew he shouldn't find being called 'padawan' as arousing as he did, but he couldn't resist melting with _want_ each time Qui-Gon addressed him as such. Obi-Wan has been a Knight for a number of months now. It was equal parts exhilarating and terrifying. Here in the isolated oceanside cabin, Qui-Gon purring the nickname into his ear while they fucked made him feel so _safe_.

“Mn, _master,_ ah-” Obi-Wan was too sleepy to think coherently. His body was beautifully pliant from sleep. His own cock was already hard and fat, throbbing with want. His thighs were slick with expensive warming lube Qui-Gon knew he was fond of. The older man must have spent some time preparing him while he slept, carefully coaxing out delicious whimpers and half-formed pleas from his sleeping body.

The notion of it tugged a deep, rich moan out from Obi-Wan's chest. He moved to push himself upright, to move back against his Master, to kiss him, touch him...

“No, none of that now, padawan.” His strong, firm arm wrapped around Obi-Wan's middle, pinning him to the bed with an exceptionally deep and lingering thrust. “Just relax. Let me savor you.”

Across their Force bond, warm waves of lethargy coaxed Obi-Wan into an immediate state of bonelessness. Obi-Wan's arms gave out from under him as he succumbed to the drowsiness Qui-Gon pushed into his mind. His body became lax and pliant in his master's arms that curled around him, pinning him into the bedding. Qui-Gon continued to thrust gently to not disturb the spell cast on him.

Obi-Wan danced on the edge of consciousness, held there like a fist on his throat, just present enough to register the steady, relentless pulse of pleasure each time Qui-Gon's thick cock glided into him.

“That's it, good boy,” Qui-Gon's praise shuddered warm down Obi-Wan's spine straight to his cock. Each thrust punched out beads of pre-come from his erect cock, slowly dribbling a patch of wetness on the sheets that his thighs occasionally rubbed against.

Obi-Wan moaned gently, relishing the sensation of being reduced to a warm, slick hole for his master to lovingly rut into. His mind was gloriously blank, floating in a realm of half-sleep where nothing in the world existed but his master's boundless lust for him. Obi-Wan slipped in and out of sleep, mindless and oblivious to whether time was passing in minutes or long, lazy hours. Each time his mind slipped toward wakefulness he was consumed by the unyielding and steady pace of Qui-Gon taking him relentlessly.

A hand brushed a few stray strands of hair out of Obi-Wan's face. He turned into the touch, blindly seeking out his thick fingers, suckling on them desperately. Qui-Gon's wide hand grasped his chin, holding his head steady as he allowed Obi-Wan to suck at him in time to his pace in ravishing him.

“Master, please...” Obi-Wan moaned around his hand, his eyelids sore and heavy as he struggled feebly toward wakefulness. His cock was painfully hard now. He burned with the need for Qui-Gon to fuck him properly, with all of the strength and urgency he knew he was capable of.

Obi-Wan fumbled, trying vainly to grasp his own cock, but his movements were sluggish. Obi-Wan sobbed dryly with frustration. How long could his master keep him on the edge of the brink?

“Please, I... I want to be awake when I come.” He begged, unsure how much of the thought had managed to translate into coherent words.

“Of course, dearest.” Qui-Gon's voice was nearly a whisper, as if he wished to avoid disturbing his sleep.

Without separating the two of them, Qui-Gon turned their bodies, keeping Obi-Wan snug in the warm embrace of his arms. Pliant as a doll, Qui-Gon arranged Obi-Wan's legs to straddle the breadth of his lap as he leaned against the headboard. Obi-Wan was half-collapsed against Qui-Gon's broad chest, his forehead resting on his shoulders, eyes half-rolled behind his lids. Strong arms wrapped firmly around his Obi-Wan's body, keeping him in place and secure as Qui-Gon began to bounce him on his thick, heavy cock.

The shroud of sleep slowly lifted from Obi-Wan's mind.

He mouthed at Qui-Gon's neck, letting himself continue to be thoroughly used as Qui-Gon thrusted up into him. His toes curled and body to trembling as heat pooled low in his body. Obi-Wan longed to stay here, cresting on the brink but quickly found himself toppling with a strangled cry towards a beautiful orgasm – his cock jettisoning ropes of cum where it stood shiny and hard between their chests.

Qui-Gon fucked Obi-Wan through it, until the knight finally settled in his master's lap, he was aware of the thick wetness about his thighs, realizing Qui-Gon must have come with him. Obi-Wan's languished in his master's lap, his sweaty brow resting in the crook of his shoulder as Qui-Gon peppered his neck and shoulders with hot kisses.

“Such a good boy, so good for me...” He continued to murmur, sounding a bit tired himself now. Qui-Gon rolled the two of them onto one side, Obi-Wan carefully tucked within the broad expanse of Qui-Gon's arms, the sunlight and soft sea breeze cooling the sweat on their naked bodies.

Obi-Wan watched the leaves sway outside the window in an utterly contented daze. Qui-Gon's body was warm and heavy around him. It was a beautiful hazy sort of quiet, the kind that only existed shortly after waking when one realized that they had nowhere all day to go or be, and could continue to languish in the comfort and the warmth of the morning.

Obi-Wan wondered blearily if Qui-Gon was going to fall asleep now, with Obi-Wan held snug against him, still pinned in place by the soft but sizeable cock nestled inside of him. The thought caused his own spent member to twitch with tired interest that he made a mental note to explore later.

Eventually though, Qui-Gon stirred. He pressed a kiss to the back of Obi-Wan's neck and shoulders before easing out of him.

Qui-Gon insisted on Obi-Wan lying still as his he cleaned Obi-Wan's body with a warm cloth. He had been oddly keen on this since sort of behavior since they arrived – whether it was washing Obi-Wan's hair in the shower or insisting he lie back and still while he applied sunscreen or oil to him under the warm beach sun. Obi-Wan suspected that Qui-Gon had felt his padawan's absence after his knighting a bit more than he was letting on, compensating now by the constant and thorough aftercare.

Obi-Wan was happy enough to lie back and preen at the attention, letting Qui-Gon handle and move his body as he saw fit. In the evenings, he often followed this with a round of floral-scented lotion that Obi-Wan was coming to love. This time, he did not – a subtle promise that he was far from done sullying Obi-Wan's body for the day.

“I'm going down to clean off with a swim.” Qui-Gon murmured into Obi-Wan's ear, leaving a kiss against his temple.

“The ocean?” Obi-Wan murmured, rubbing his forehead, brushing his newly long and sweat-dampened locks out of his hair. “You're going to get salty, not clean.”

Qui-Gon replied with some wise words about the cleansing power of nature before leaving Obi-Wan to bask in his own quiet bliss.


	2. Chapter 2

After another short nap, Obi-Wan rose and stretched. He spent an indulgently long time in the fresher before wandering into the kitchen for a bit of toast and caf that had been left on the burner.

Their cabin was situated on a relatively secluded stretch of sand, half-cloistered and cool in a cove of leafy trees. The space in front of the cabin overlooked the wide harbor of sandy beach. On the far side of the vista was a scattering of other hotels and cabins that tourists might rent, but this one had its own fair stretch of privacy.

After the near constant sex of the first few days, Obi-Wan found himself strangely at ease walking around the cabin and its windows in his own skin. In no particular hurry, he found himself a pair of clean board shorts and a light collared shirt, foregoing footwear in favor of bare feet.

The late morning sky was a boundless, flawless blue.

Obi-Wan could taste through the windows that it was going to be a sweltering day, perfect to be out on the sand.

He poured his caf into a thermos, taking it along with his data pad loaded up with the cheesy mystery novels that he loved to indulge in during his downtime.

It was a short walk down to the beach, covered in half a dozen steps. Water rolled lazily off the surf to break on the smooth white sand of the shore. Birds cried softly overhead. A few other beachgoers were out and about, but few and far between at this time of day.

Obi-Wan settled himself in one of the nearby lounge chairs, and was just beginning to scan their surroundings, wondering where Qui-Gon could have gotten off to when the water surface erupted out from shore.

Qui-Gon's long, wet hair was thrown back over his shoulder. Gleaming beads of saltwater moved in intricate rivulets over the hard planes of his body, down his chest, funneled into the 'v' of his thighs that led down to the thick, soft cock that hung heavy and bare between his thighs.

“ _Qui-Gon!”_ Obi-Wan leaped out of the beach chair as if electrocuted.

“Ah, you've come to join me?” Qui-Gon said blithely as Obi-Wan plowed through the breaking waves, lashing a towel around Qui-Gon's waist, blushing brilliantly enough for the both of them.

“This – this isn't a _nudist beach!_ ”

“It was just a quick dip” Qui-Gon said airily, even as Obi-Wan continued to blush profusely, his forehead pressed against Qui-Gon's damp chest, his grip tight on the towel around his master's hips.

“You worry far too much, love.” Qui-Gon purred, his large heavy hands on Obi-Wan's shoulders. “We're here to relax. Open ourselves up to the living energy of the world around us.”

“Is that what we're doing?” Obi-Wan said with a dry, smug smile.

“The natives of this planet would pay no mind to a native human any more than you or I might to a naked monkey-lizard.”

Despite Qui-Gon's protests, Obi-Wan managed to corral him back to the beach cabin to find him appropriate swimwear. Once they had, Obi-Wan wasn't sure if he hadn't actually managed to make things worse.

“Obi-Wan, we've barely worn any clothing our entire time here.” Qui-Gon said plaintively, causing Obi-Wan to cough over his poorly-timed sip of water. “You can hardly be embarrassed now that I'm _more_ covered.”

The statement was only true in the barest sense. Qui-Gon Jinn had been successfully coaxed into a bathing suit, but the meagerest scrap of one. The bright blue speedo hugged his waist, gamely doing its job of keeping his master's package concealed while somehow drawing the eye more distinctly to the thick outline between his legs – the heavy buldge that never failed to make Obi-Wan's mouth water.

“Well,” Obi-Wan rubbed the back of his neck, trying to make his gulp for air as discreet as possible. “I suppose its a step in the right direction.”

“As is this,” Qui-Gon held up a slip of terrifyingly pink material. “I think is a perfectly reasonable compromise.”

“You can't be serious.” Obi-Wan said weakly, the implication setting in.

“If you are making suggestions to my wardrobe, it's only fair I think that goes both ways.”

After spending as long as reasonably possible lingering in the bathroom to gather his courage and wits, Obi-Wan emerged to face his former master with his legs bare, save for the matching fuchsia speedo.

Obi-Wan held his breath, waiting to see if Qui-Gon would comment on the white t-shirt that he had pulled on at the last minute in a fit of embarrassment. Thankfully, the man only hummed in appreciation, holding the door open for Obi-Wan to return with him out to the sand.

“You must admit you'll tan far more evenly on your legs this way.”

“Ah yes, a terribly important goal for me.” Obi-Wan grinned, spreading himself out on the wide, soft beach towel.

“You'll have to take that t-shirt off when I get to your back.” Qui-Gon warned with a sly smile. He sat himself down at Obi-Wan's waist, pulling out a bottle of tanning oil.

Obi-Wan hummed something vaguely affirmative, lying on his back as his former master began rubbing the slick onto his ankles and calves.

By this time of the day, the warmth of the sun had turned into a heavy blanket over the beach. In the distance, he could hear a few more people coming out to seek respite in the cool ocean waves. The sun sang warm on his skin and eyelids and lips as Obi-Wan sank into the feeling of Qui-Gon's strong hands massaging his legs, moving up to the thighs.

Oil slicked hands pressed against Obi-Wan's lower stomach, rubbing small circles there in a way that made him purr with delight. Qui-Gon was terribly well suited for this sort of thing, his hands so strong and firm and steady. The man knew every dip and curve of his body. From the pattern of his light freckles, to the way a gentle squeeze behind the back of his knee could eek out a subtle tremble. Qui-Gon hadn't gotten to Obi-Wan's back or shoulders yet, but already he could feel himself drifting in a warm daze of loose contentment.

Obi-Wan was vaguely aware of Jinn repositioning himself between Obi-Wan's legs, spreading them a bit wider, urging him to bend them at the knee. His body complied thoughtlessly, paying far too little heed to the compromising nature of their new position, especially with what little cover the new swimsuit offered him.

“Mn, careful,” Obi-Wan murmured, running his hand through his hair. The slick oil ran down the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, tickling and... warm?

The thought connected in his mind that Qui-Gon had swapped the tanning oil for his bottle of warming lube at the exact moment a thick, slick finger slipped past the hem of his swimsuit and into his pink hole, still loose from the morning and Obi-Wan's current state of relaxation.

Obi-Wan arched back, a high-pitched and keening sound pulled up from the back of his throat.

“Master-!” He cried hoarsely, the word dissolving into a deep moan as his prostate was diligently included in Qui-Gon's thorough massage.

“Hush, padawan.” Qui-Gon purred, continuing to stroke him. “You don't want to draw attention now, do you?”

Obi-Wan turned his head with lust-glazed eyes to the stretch of the beach. Quite far on (but not nearly far enough) a few other groups were milling about, running back and forth from the surf. The bulk of Qui-Gon's body was mostly shielding Obi-Wan from view, but just barely.

“Master, you can't-”

He was quickly hushed with a second finger curling into him with a deliciously wet sound from the lube. Obi-Wan bit down on his knuckle, closing his eyes tight as a magnificent blush on his cheeks spread down to his chest.

Force, it felt so _good_. After so many days of relentless sex his body was primed and responsive, already sinking into the pleasure of Qui-Gon's fingers rubbing his tender insides.

He cursed himself for looking – the lower half of his body looked _obscene_. His naked legs gleamed with tanning oil, his own cock thick and heavy, straining against the fabric of his swimsuit. The tip of his cock stretched against the band of the fabric, beads of pre-come already trailing in a thin line down to the patch of ginger hair that led from his navel to his groin. Obi-Wan's hips submissively swayed under the heavy petting of his prostate.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes tight again, breathing sharply through his nose in a bare attempt to keep himself quiet. He could feel the heavy press of the Force against his shoulders and wrists, pinning him to the sand. In many ways it was a relief, absolving Obi-Wan of any moral obligation to protest being so deliciously defiled out in the open under the sun.

“Beautiful,” Qui-Gon breathed, watching Obi-Wan pant and gasp, his skin deliciously flush.

“I could have you right here, you know.” The master purred. They both were thinking it, the notion open and raw between them. From this angle, Obi-Wan couldn't see Qui-Gon's covering – only an expanse of golden muscled skin. It'd be only too easy for him to fuck into Obi-Wan and take him for all the island to see.

Force, Obi-Wan _wanted_ him too. The entire situation should have been mortifying to him, but instead Obi-Wan merely _burned_ with the dire need to be claimed then and there. His wanting moved beyond the wish that the entire beach – the planet be vacant save for the two of them to populate with the flames of their lust.

Qui-Gon's free hand grasped Obi-Wan's erect cock, jerking him in one, two, three tugs all that was needed for him to cry out softly, spilling messily over his chest and down his side.

The pressure from the Force lifted off of Obi-Wan, who rested in a daze for several long, sumptuous minutes before limply allowing Qui-Gon to half-carry him out back into the ocean.

The waves were calm, the water bath-warm. Still loose and languid from his second powerful orgasm of the morning, Obi-Wan rested in Qui-Gon's arms as they languished shoulder-deep in the clear water. The two shared a deep and long, unhurried kiss that tasted of the sun and the sea.

Sometime after re-gaining his wits, Obi-Wan glanced up at Qui-Gon with a curious smile. He took a deep breath, ducking his head under the water. Qui-Gon yelped, losing his footing for a moment as Obi-Wan resurfaced, holding Qui-Gon's infernal blue speedo in his teeth, his own pink one looped around his arm.

Qui-Gon laughed, splashing a plume of water at Obi-Wan before snatching him up again, pulling their deliciously bare bodies flush together and letting the waves carry them for a spell.


End file.
